I Love You So, Little One
by MissDMalfoy
Summary: It was a spur of the moment decision. Hermione Granger was going to adopt a child. Little Charlotte Granger has more up her sleeve than just being a cute little daughter. She's on a mission to find a Daddy.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I seriously have no idea what possessed me to write, but about fifteen minutes ago I just had the strangest desire to. For those actually reading this note: I do not update often, so if you like this put this on alert or something because I never update because I lose interest quickly in what I am writing. **

**So I hope you enjoy this; I didn't feel like writing anything with a lot of heavy drama.**

* * *

><p>It was a spur of the moment decision. She got up one day, and decided that she wanted to do this. She didn't care what people thought of her. She wanted this, and she wanted it bad.<p>

At twenty years old, Hermione Jean Granger decided to adopt a child. She had always longed for a child of her own ever since she was a little girl, and now that she was settled into her life working at the Ministry after the war ended, she decided it was a perfect time to get her life going.

Hermione felt that she had too much sadness in her life. Her Hogwarts years, although fun, were filled with many months worrying about how she was going to help save the Wizarding World. A child was exactly what she needed. It would bring love into her life, and with all the children that had been orphaned in the war, Hermione decided that it was a perfect option to adopt a child.

She stood in front of the orphanage, and told herself quietly that this was exactly what she wanted to do. She wanted this. She _needed _this. Hermione quickly knocked on the door, and a kind looking, middle-aged lady opened the door.

"Hello, Miss Granger! What a surprise!" said the lady.

Hermione was used to this. After the war, she, Harry, and Ron had gained the titles saviors of the Wizarding World. Yes, Harry had killed Voldemort, but the Wizarding World recognized that Harry would have never been able to defeat him without the brain's of Hermione and the loyalty of Ron.

Hermione did not quite like the attention, but she learned to embrace it.

"Hello!" said Hermione. "I would like to adopt a child."

The lady looked quite perplexed. Hermione suspected that the lady thought that she was too young to adopt.

"Of course, Miss Granger. I am Mrs. Meadows." she introduced. "Are you looking for a boy? Or a girl?"

"That does not matter to me, though I would like a child who is older than three." said Hermione. Although Hermione wanted to be a mother, she was not ready to try to potty train a child.

Mrs. Meadows smoothed down her dress and said, "You can take a look around, Miss Granger. I have to make lunch for the children."

Hermione gratefully smiled at Mrs. Meadows and started looking around. The children seemed so happy. They were all laughing and smiling. Some were reading books, some were running and playing games. Although one child she saw seemed to be reading in a corner all alone. She felt for the child, as she had spent many of her elementary school days all alone, soaking in knowledge from books which had become her best friend.

She walked up to the little girl and sat down next to her. "What are you reading?" Hermione asked.

The little girl looked up, startled. "I'm reading the Tales of Beedle the Bard." said she.

Hermione really looked at the little girl. She could have easily passed as her own daughter. The little girl's hair fell in wild chocolate curls down to her chest, and she had the same look that Hermione had in her eyes when she was younger. The girls eyes were not the same deep brown that Hermione's were, but a vivid blue color that almost looked green. As Hermione looked closer, she could see that the girl's hair had deep red running through it.

"That book has helped me many times." stated Hermione. "I'm Hermione, by the way."

"I'm Charlotte." said the girl. "Are you Hermione _Granger?_ The girl who helped Harry Potter defeat Voldemort? The brains of the Golden Trio?"

Hermione blushed and looked down. Even young children recognized who she was. Charlotte couldn't have been older than six years old. "I am Hermione Granger." she said.

"It is a pleasure to meet you!" said Charlotte.

"And it was quite a pleasure to meet you, Charlotte!" said Hermione. "Why don't you tell me a little bit about yourself?"

"My name is Charlotte and I am five years old. I love to read, though I am not very good at it. I cannot remember much of my parents. Mrs. Meadows said they died in the war and that they were very brave people. I want parents so bad, but I noticed that people usually want the younger kids."

Hermione's heart broke for the little girl. All she wanted was parents. She was the cutest, and sweetest little girl Hermione had ever met and Hermione knew right then little Charlotte was to be her daughter.

"Have you ever been to Flourish and Blotts?" asked Hermione. Charlotte shook her head. "I think you and me should take a trip there one day soon, and I'll buy you all the books you want. Does that sound fun?"

Charlotte jumped up. "Oh really, Miss Granger? You would do that? That sounds like so much fun! You are so kind!" she said, hugging Hermione's legs.

"I'll see you soon, Charlotte, but I really have to go. It was so nice meeting you. You are a special little girl."

Hermione waved to Charlotte and she waved back, smiling a little grin which was missing one front tooth.

Hermione walked up to Mrs. Meadows. "I would like to adopt little Charlotte. She's such a sweet little girl and reminds me of myself when I was her age. Is there anyway I would be able to adopt her today?"

Mrs. Meadows smiled. "Of course!" she said. "Charlotte is such a wonderful girl. She's so polite. I'm surprised no one has adopted her sooner. Would you like to ask Charlotte if she wants to go home with you? I never let anyone adopt a child unless the child is willing. The child's priority is first. Then the parents."

"Oh of course I will! I was going to ask her anyways." said Hermione, turning around.

Although Hermione had not talked to Charlotte for long, she felt drawn to this little girl who seemed so much like her. Hermione just knew that this little girl was to be her daughter, and she knew Charlotte would bring much happiness to her life and others. That is if Harry and the Weasley's accepted her.

Before she knew it she was standing beside Charlotte, who was reading again.

"Oh hello, Miss Granger! Did you forget something?" said Charlotte.

"No, Charlotte." said Hermione. "Can I ask you something?"

Charlotte nodded her head up and down.

"I know I just met you, but it would make me very happy if you would come home with me. I want you to be my daughter, Charlotte. You are a very special girl and having you in my family would be wonderful."

Charlotte's face lit up. "Oh really, Miss Granger! You want to be my mummy? Oh yes! Yes! Yes! I cannot remember my mum very well, and now I have one! This is so wonderful!" said Charlotte.

"Will it bother you that you'll only have one parent?" said Hermione. "I would love for you to have a father, but it does not seem to be anywhere in the near future."

"Oh it does not bother me at all! I am so very happy right now." said Charlotte.

"Well I think that we should go get those adoption papers signed!" said Hermione.

* * *

><p>Soon the adoption papers were signed, and little Charlotte was now Charlotte Marie Granger. Charlotte was so happy to finally have a home. She knew that Hermione was a kind and generous person, and she knew she would be loved.<p>

Hermione could tell that Charlotte was happy. The little girl was positively beaming as she said goodbye to Mrs. Meadows. Hermione could tell that she was happy to leave the horrid place. Well, it wasn't really horrid, but she was moving on to better things.

Hermione would have to take Charlotte shopping. She did not have many possessions, only a couple little dresses that she wore and one teddy bear named Draco. Hermione thought it was an absolutely horrid name, but Charlotte really seemed to like dragons, so if she liked it then Hermione would deal with it.

They flood to Hermione's home. Hermione didn't want to apparate because she wasn't sure if Charlotte had ever apparated, and she didn't want to cause Charlotte to be scared on her first day of going home

"Welcome home, Charlotte!" said Hermione. "Do you want to look around?"

"You have such a lovely home!" said Charlotte, looking around and taking in all the scenery.

Hermione lived in a brick colonial style home. When she was looking for a home she wanted something smaller, but when she saw this house she knew that she could picture a family growing up in here and she immediately bought it.

Her house was styled tastefully. It had all old-fashioned furniture, though it did not look outdated. The walls were painted with warm greens and browns. She wanted people to feel calm and at home when they visited her house, and it seemed that people felt that way.

"Charlotte, let me show you to your room. I'm afraid it isn't really furnished yet, but with a little transfiguration and charm work I'm sure we can get it to look just how you like it." said Hermione.

"I get my own room?" said Charlotte.

"Of course you do, you silly goose!" said Hermione. "Now come with me upstairs."

Hermione led Charlotte to a room right near her own. It was big and had a nice sized bed between two windows, and there was a bureau and a desk, and two doors (leading to a bathroom and a closet). The walls were plain, and so was the furniture, but Hermione knew she could quickly change that.

"Charlotte, what's your favorite color?" asked Hermione.

"Lavender!" said Charlotte.

Hermione waved her wand, and soon the walls were lavender, with one accent wall that was a dark purple. She transfigured the bed so it was white and more girly, and the comforter was a pretty lavender color with flowers of all colors. She transfigured the desk to resemble something that would match the bed, along with the bureau.

Charlotte watched in awe. She could not believe how smart Hermione was! "That is so cool!" said Charlotte, jumping on the bed. "This is wonderful. It's so beautiful. Thank you!"

"You are very welcome." said Hermione.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I'm about to go to bed and I just wanted to get something out there. This story is basically fluff. There will be no huge complications that I know of yet (who knows where the characters will take me). Hermione will also fall in love with on the way, I'm just not sure with who yet. When I upload this I guess I'll decide then! Hahaha. **

**I'm extremely sorry for my poor grammar. It will never get better, but I tried my best. Please review. They really make me want to write more, and the updates will be faster if I get a lot of reviews. Thanks a million! MissDMalfoy. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello all my readers out there! I am literally so happy right now. I got so much more reviews, alerts, and favorites than I expected. You guys are great. I don't really have much more to say. You'll meet a certain someone this chapter!(: I think, even I don't know where this story is going. Oh, and Charlotte isn't as innocent as you think. Don't worry, she's not evil or mean or anything, but she does have quite a rebellious streak that reminds me of Harry. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>Hermione was going to take Charlotte out shopping today. She was going to get her all the things she needed. All the pretty dresses that little girls loved to wear, all the toys that she wanted, everything that she wanted would be Charlotte's. Well, everything within reason of course. Hermione wanted to spoil Charlotte as she had gone her whole life with only a few toys to call her own, and a couple dresses. Charlotte was a sweet little girl and she deserved to be spoiled.<p>

Hermione was making pancakes when Charlotte appeared in the kitchen. Her hair was a mess, and she looked very sleepy. Her little stuffed teddy bear - Draco - was tucked under her arm. Charlotte rubbed her eyes and said sleepily, "Good morning."

"Good morning, sleepy head!" said Hermione. "I made pancakes for breakfast. We're going to have to eat up and get energized because we're going to Diagon Alley today!"

Charlotte immediately perked up. "Did you say Diagon Alley? I remember I went there once a year or so ago with everyone and I loved it. Are we going shopping?"

"Of course we're going shopping, Charlotte." said Hermione. "We're going shopping just for you. I'm going to buy you lots of clothes and toys and everything you need."

"Did you say… toys?" questioned Charlotte. "I've never had a lot of toys. Only Draco, but he's not just a toy. He's my best friend."

"We're going to get lots of friends for you and Draco so you can have tea parties whenever you want." said Hermione. "Eat up, Charlotte! You're going to need lots of energy today because we have lots to do!"

Charlotte laughed happily and ate all the pancakes more quickly than Hermione thought a five year old girl could do. Charlotte disappeared upstairs a few minutes later.

Hermione took this time to get dressed. She had taken up to wearing a lot of dresses and skirts lately. Hermione quite missed the way her school uniform felt, so she wore skirts. She was also in the spotlight quite often, and she always wanted to look neat and fashionable, but nothing outrageous.

She dressed in a dress that came right above her knee, and put on some boots that she loved walking around it. Hermione brushed her chocolate curls and decided that she looked presentable enough for the day.

Hermione grabbed her wand and purse. She loved her bag. When she got it, she made sure to put an Undetectable Extension Charm on it. She also put a Feather Light Charm on it, as she did not want it to get heavy.

"I'm ready, Charlotte! Are you?" said Hermione.

Charlotte appeared at Hermione's bedroom door. For a five year old, she sure knew how to dress herself nicely. She was wearing one of her few dresses and a pair of mary-janes. She clipped her dark curls back on one side. Hermione thought she looked adorable.

"I'm ready!" exclaimed Charlotte. "How are we gonna get there?"

"Have you ever apparated?" asked Hermione.

"I've heard of it," said Charlotte, "but I've never apparated before."

"I think we're going to try that today." said Hermione. "Now I need you to hold my hand really tight. Don't let go! What you're going to feel is a tugging sensation then it's going to feel like your being pushed through a tube. If you don't want to try apparating it's okay, just tell me."

"Oh no, I want to try this!" said Charlotte. "It sounds like fun!"

Charlotte quickly grabbed Hermione's hand and put on a brave face. Hermione knew that even though Charlotte said it sounded like fun, she was scared, as apparating was foreign to her.

They landed at the apparation point in Diagon Alley, quickly started going on there way. The stopped Twilfitt and Tattting's first, getting all the essentials and more for Charlotte.

"Oh, wow!" exclaimed Charlotte as they entered the store. "This place is amazing! I don't think I have ever seen this many clothes in my life!"

Hermione laughed. Charlotte seemed to be getting quite comfortable around her and she really liked it. She liked having people depend on her. It made her feel useful, but she also loved kids, so why not start having kids early? Charlotte wasn't her biological child, but she might as well could have been, with her long chocolate hair and a thirst for knowledge.

An assistant named Stella quickly came to their service.

"How may I help?" asked the assistant. She had an American accent, and Hermione guessed that she was from the south, judging by the slight twang in her voice.

"I'm looking for clothes for this little one here." said Hermione, gesturing to Charlotte.

Charlotte sweetly smiled and waved back.

"Oh aren't you a doll!" said Stella. "What are you looking for sweetie? We have everything here."

"Dresses! I want lots of dresses, please. One's that I can run around in though, because getting dirty is fun." said Charlotte.

"I'll be right back with some clothes to try on, sweetie!" said Stella. Her silver blonde hair whipped around as she ran to the back to get clothes for Charlotte.

Hermione made a list in her head. After she got clothes for Charlotte, they would go to Madame Malkin's, as she would need robes to keep her warm, then they would go to Flourish and Blott's and maybe take a look around afterwards.

Stella quickly came back with a stack of dresses following her. She placed them on a table near them and then quickly gave Charlotte a dress and told her to try it on.

Several minutes later Charlotte had tried on all the dresses, and she was currently wearing a new purple one with grey leggings underneath. They decided to buy all the dresses, as Charlotte had loved them all and she really needed the wardrobe. She also got lots of shoes, and a couple other necessities.

They quickly paid and started heading for Madame Malkin's. On their way they got sidetracked and started looking at all the kiosks around the crowded street. It was such a nice day out. For it being early on in March, it was quite warm out.

* * *

><p>Charlotte Granger liked Diagon Alley. No, scratch that. She loved it. She loved the colors, the people, the tilted buildings, and all the magic that surrounded that. She loved the hustle and bustle of everything that went on there. She really loved it here.<p>

She loved being at Diagon Alley with Hermione. Or mum. She didn't exactly know what to call her yet. Soon, she knew, Hermione would start to notice that she wasn't addressing her as anything. She felt extremely at home with Hermione, and she felt loved with her, but she didn't know what to call her. Hermione would probably hurt her feelings, but Charlotte knew that it was too soon to call her mum. Charlotte probably could though, because she knew Hermione loved her even though she had only known her for less than twenty four hours. Hermione was a natural born mother, and for that she knew that she would call Hermione 'mum'.

As she walked around a kiosk she saw another store, a store filled with all kinds of toys and dolls and magical things that kids use. She figured that Hermione wouldn't notice if she went and peeked in there for a couple minutes or so. She quickly snuck away when Hermione seemed to be paying attention on something else.

The store was wonderful. It was amazing, awesome. Charlotte didn't know if Diagon Alley could get any better. If it had stuff as awesome as this, then she knew it couldn't get any better.

She quickly walked up the stairs and saw all the dolls. All the dolls with the pretty bows and dresses that had porcelain skin. These dolls were different from the ones at her orphanage though. These dolls moved. Every once and a while, they would smile and move slightly. Charlotte wanted one. She wanted one so badly.

Charlotte kept walking looking at the dolls when she ran into something hard. It wasn't a wall since it wasn't cold, but when she stepped back and looked up she saw it was a man. He was tall. Very tall. And he had really blonde hair.

"I'm sorry, Mister." Charlotte said to the man. "I didn't mean to get in your way."

The man looked rather distracted but said, "Oh, um.. It's okay. Where's your mother?"

"She doesn't know I'm here." said Charlotte. "I snuck away because I saw all the pretty dolls. What are _you _doing here? You're a man and men don't like dollies."

The man smirked at Charlotte and knelt down so he was eye to eye with her. "How do you know I don't like dolls?" He asked.

"Well I'm sorry but men just don't like dolls. Guys like dirt and they also have cooties." Charlotte stated the last bit like she was telling the Minister of Magic she had just figured out a way to get people from the Veil.

"I think you should find your mum." said the man.

"I think you should tell me your name because my mother would not be happy to know that I was talking to a strange man." said Charlotte.

The man laughed out loud. This little girl had quite an attitude, but was very sweet and half the stuff that came out her mouth was quite funny. He had never met a person quite like her.

"I'm Draco." said the man. "Now that you know my name let's go find your mum."

"I have a stuffed animal name Draco!" exclaimed Charlotte excitedly. "This is so cool! Do you know that Draco means Dragon in Latin?"

"Yes I do actually." said Draco. "Do you know that Draco is a constellation in the sky?"

"That's really cool!" said Charlotte. The two were walking out of the store now, and they saw a frazzled looking Hermione searching and talking to a man. She was probably asking the man if she saw her.

"Mum!" said Charlotte.

Hermione saw Charlotte running towards her. Oh thank the heavens, Charlotte looked fine and unscathed.

"Charlotte Granger! You just nearly gave me a heart attack. Don't you ever _ever_ do that again!" Hermione exclaimed. She hugged Charlotte tightly, and then looked up and saw a _very _confused looking Draco Malfoy.

"You know, Granger, I don't exactly recall you being pregnant in Hogwarts. Care to explain?" drawled Draco.

"Malfoy, I don't exactly expect you to be waking out of a children's toy store. Care to explain?" said Hermione.

"That is none of your business, Granger." huffed Draco.

"Well it's not your business either to be asking about my daughter, but I'll tell you anyways. Her parents died in the war, and so I adopted her." said Hermione.

"Listen.. I'm sorry, Granger, about that comment. It's just been a tough time for me and I'm quite irritable." said Draco.

"Draco Malfoy, apologizing?" asked Hermione incredulously. "I am so confused right now."

Draco looked hesitant for a moment then said, "Why don't we have a cup of tea sometime, Granger. I know I've been a jerk to you, but I feel like we really have a lot of things to clear up."

Hermione was very confused now. This man, although he looked like Draco Malfoy, did not act anything like the Draco Malfoy she knew back in Hogwarts. She was so very confused.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I was going to continue this chapter but decided against it. So what did you guys think? If you guys are wondering why Draco is acting so nice, trust me, he has had a HUGE change of heart and there's a very good reason why. You'll find out in the next chapter. I have no idea why I wanted to characterize Draco this way, but I'm not very good at writing mean Draco so this I thought would be a very good alternative. **

**Please review! And P.S. I think the next chapter will be up either today or tomorrow, but no promises. Excuse any grammatical errors please, I'm horrid at grammar. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So I literally JUST uploaded the last chapter to this story. I hope you guys like it so far, and I don't really know what you'll make out of this chapter but I really think you'll like it. I originally had one idea, but this idea struck me in the middle of writing this chapter and I just HAD to put it in here. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>Hermione Granger was currently looking into the eyes of Draco Malfoy. They were having tea together. Little Charlotte was next to them, busy coloring a little page out of her coloring book that Hermione got her.<p>

"So, Malfoy," started Hermione. "Why were you in a children's toy store?"

Draco looked like he didn't want to answer the question, but he knew he had to. "I should probably start from the beginning." He stated. "Right after the war ended, I fell in love with a girl named Astoria Greengrass. She was a year younger than us in Hogwarts. You probably remember her older sister, Daphne. She was our age. Astoria and I married right after she graduated from Hogwarts. I didn't think at the time I could be any happier than that.

"I was wrong though. Astoria and I found out she was pregnant two months later. I had to have been the happiest man alive. I vowed after the war that I would never be like my father. Astoria and I were so happy. We got the nursery ready, and we spent countless hours just shopping for the baby. I was so happy.

"When Astoria reached the six month of her pregnancy, she went into labor. I was so scared. We rushed to St. Mungos, hoping that we could save the baby. The Healers told us that it was too late. The baby was coming. Little Scorpius was born three months early. It was devastating. Then Astoria started having complications. She had an infection. She died a week later. I lost everything that meant something to me so quickly."

Draco had started crying while he was telling his story.

"Oh my god, Malfoy. I'm so sorry." said Hermione. No matter how much she disliked a person, she could never wish something as terrible as what happened to him upon a person. No one should ever have to go through that.

"It's okay, Granger. It happened nearly a year ago. I was going to buy a toy for Scorpius for the one year anniversary. That's why I was at the toy store." he said.

Hermione never thought someone could change so much in such as short time, but she was proven wrong. Draco Malfoy had gone through much more sadness than she could have ever dreamed of. He lost his family in such a short time. It was a wonder why he had not gone out of his mind.

Hermione took the silence, which was quite comfortable, to take a good look at Draco. He was sad. It was obvious. His eyes were filled with sadness, and he looked like he had spent many nights sleepless. He had grown about an inch since Hogwarts, probably putting him up to a very tall six foot three. His hair was no longer slicked back. He had actually cut it about an inch or so, and Hermione thought that it suited him much better.

"I'm really sorry, Malfoy. If there's anything I can do for you -" Hermione started, but was quickly interrupted by Draco.

"I don't need your pity, Granger, but thanks for the thought." said Draco.

The two continued drinking their tea, talking about light subjects that would really go no where.

Charlotte grew restless, though, and so Hermione and Draco parted on better terms than they thought they would have ended on.

"I really like him." said Charlotte. "He's nice."

"He is nice." said Hermione. Something inside of her, she didn't know quite exactly what it was, felt a bit of electricity from when she talked to him. Her heart beat faster when she talked to him. She liked this new Draco Malfoy, but she would not trust him just yet.

"I hope we see him again soon." said Charlotte casually.

"Me too." said Hermione, and for some reason, she did not lie about that.

The two returned home late that night after lots of shopping and going out to dinner afterwards. They had a lot of fun, and Hermione felt that she bonded a lot with Charlotte. Charlotte even called her 'mum' once or twice, which made her feel very happy.

Hermione was so ecstatic that Charlotte was accepting her as her mother. She somehow didn't even feel that it was weird that Charlotte was calling her mum so quickly. She had a bond with Charlotte. Charlotte would be a mother's little girl. She knew it.

* * *

><p>The next day Hermione prepared herself for something she knew she had to do. She had to introduce Charlotte to her parents. She had no idea how her parents would react.<p>

Her mother had hinting for a while that Hermione better get a husband soon, as she wanted grandbabies, but she didn't know how she would react to Hermione adopting a child.

Hermione was ready for the day at eight thirty, and decided that she should probably wake Charlotte up.

"Rise and shine, Charlotte!" said Hermione, opening up the curtains in Charlotte's room. The room was quickly filled with sunlight and Charlotte woke up.

"Good morning." said Charlotte sleepily. She stretched and yawned for a minute before she rubbed her eyes and finally looked at Hermione.

Hermione sat down on Charlotte's bed. "Charlotte, today we're going to go visit my parents today. I don't know how they will react to you, so you need to be on your best behavior."

Charlotte looked at Hermione. "Mum, I'm always on my best behavior. People naturally love me. They just can't help it."

"That is very true, Charlie." said Hermione. "Now get dressed! Breakfast will be ready soon."

Hermione started making breakfast for Charlotte. She was worried. She felt like her parents would be angry Hermione adopted a child without telling them. Along with that, she felt like they would be mad at her for adopting a child at her age.

Hermione was so thankful that after the war, her parents were safe in sound in Australia. She quickly restored their memories, and her parents were a little ticked, but once they realized it was for their own safety and Hermione only did it out of love for her parents, they finally came around.

Charlotte bounded down the stairs in a cute blue dress, and of course a matching bow that pulled back some of her crazy curls.

"I'm ready!" Charlotte exclaimed. "How are we getting there?"

Thankfully, Hermione had set up the Floo system to her parents house so she could go over any time she wanted. "We're taking the floo, Charlotte." said Hermione.

"What do I have to say to get there?" Charlotte asked.

"Granger Cottage." stated Hermione. "I'll go first, then follow me right after. Granger Cottage!"

Hermione disappeared, and then Charlotte disappeared soon after.

The two appeared in the lovely home of Jean and Robert Granger. It was a cozy home. It had pictures of Hermione all over the place. It was very obvious the Grangers loved their daughter.

"Mum?" called out Hermione.

"In the kitchen, dearie!" exclaimed Jean Granger. She quickly appeared in the living room. "I was not expecting you to come here, darling!"

"I just decided to stop by for a visit." said Hermione. "Is Dad around?"

"Oh, he's just in the study." said Jean. "Robert!"

Robert Granger appeared down the stairs about twenty seconds later. "Hermione!" he exclaimed. "What a surprise!"

"Hi, Dad!" said Hermione, giving him a hug. "I actually have to talk to you guys about something."

"What is it?" asked Jean.

Little Charlotte peaked her head out from behind Hermione.

"Why, Hermione! There's a little girl behind you!" exclaimed Jean Granger.

"Yes, I know, Mum. I adopted her a few days ago." said Hermione.

"You adopted her? Without telling us?" asked Robert.

"Well, I am an adult now." said Hermione.

"Oh, we would have toys waiting for her if we knew you adopted her earlier! Come to Nana, sweetie. What's your name?" cooed Jean Granger.

Hermione let out a sigh of relief. She was so relieved that her parents were accepting of Charlotte. She didn't know what she would do if she got into a quarrel with her parents.

"I'm Charlotte." said Charlotte cutely. "I like your house. It's really nice."

"Oh aren't you just a doll!" exclaimed Jean Granger. "Come into the kitchen, I was just making some tea."

Everyone went into the kitchen and got some tea.

"Why didn't you tell us, Hermione?" asked Robert.

"I was scared that you would be mad if I told you. I am very young and I didn't know if you would be accepting of it or not." said Hermione.

"Dearie," said Jean, "I had you when I was twenty years old. We would be hypocrites if we told you that you were too young to have a kid. I've also been wanted a grandchild for a while and I got my wish! She actually looks a lot like you, Hermione. She has your crazy hair."

"She does indeed. She loves to read too." said Hermione.

"Oh I just love reading!" said Charlotte. "I can't wait to go to Hogwarts to learn all the fancy spells and read all the books in the library!"

"She sounds just like you!" laughed Robert.

The family had a wonderful morning together, but for the whole day, Hermione could not get her mind off a certain blonde haired wizard with such a sad story.

It was amazing how quick her opinion of him changed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Very short, but I wanted to get Draco's story out there. I hope you guys like it. And thanks for all the reviews! I'm so happy with how people are responding. Review please, it really makes my day. And guess who we'll meet the next chapter?:D**

**Thanks everyone! Oh, and please excuse any grammatical errors. Like ****I said in the previous chapter, I am HORRID at grammar. Haha!**


End file.
